The Banshee In Rosewood
by OliviaSalvatore
Summary: Lydia Martin's mother decides they should leave Beacon Hills. Pulled from her friends, Lydia enrolls at a new school in Rosewood, Pennsylvania for Junior year. As if moving wasn't bad enough, Lydia gets a text from a someone called -A about the events at the end of Sophomore year. Working with the liars, she tries to figure out who A is and how they know about Beacon Hills.


Lydia's POV

I sat in the car as we drove to the new house in Rosewood, Pennsylvania thinking about when I found I was moving.  
 _"We're leaving," Mom told me when I got home on a Friday in the summer._  
 _"What?" I asked incredulously. "What do you mean we are leaving?"_  
 _"I mean we are moving away from this town," she answered. What? Moving? I can't leave Beacon Hills. I've got friends here. And the group needs me. Before I could open my mouth to speak, she continued, "After the animal attack, you've been out of it. First there was the sleeping issues and breaking the glass. Then other things at school, and you've been seeing a counselor to talk, and it isn't helping. You need to get out of this town."_  
 _"But I don't want to go," I protested. "I've got friends here. They need me. And it isn't like my grades dropped after I was attacked. They stayed normal."_  
 _"This isn't a matter of opinion, Lydia. I already bought the house. It's in Rosewood, Pennsylvania ."_  
 _"Pennsylvania? This is why you have been more distant than usual the past week."_  
 _"Just start packing, Lydia," Mom ordered me with a sigh._  
 _I groaned but headed up to my room and started packing. I pulled out my phone and texted Allison._  
 _Me: I'm moving to Pennsylvania._  
 _Allison: What? Why?_  
 _Me: My mom thinks it is the best thing for me after the animal attack._  
 _Allison: When are you leaving?_  
 _Me: Soon. My mom already bought the house._  
 _Allison: Wow. That sucks._  
 _Me: Yeah. Take care of everyone._  
 _Allison: Will do, even if it's without my dad's knowledge. Make sure to stay in touch._  
 _Me: Thanks. And I will_  
 _I sighed and laid on my bed, wondering what would come at my new school._  
When we arrived at the house, I noticed it did not look similar to our old house. I walked through it to get used to it. There was no pool in the backyard or fence around the edges. I picked a room and set my boxes of clothes and other stuff in there. The moving truck came and I finished bringing in boxes.  
"You don't have to help with this," Mom told me. "I can handle it on my own."  
"I want to help. Besides, I don't want to scope out the town yet."  
I helped bring other stuff in, including my bed and dresser. When everything was brought into my room, I started unpacking. It would be best to get it all done at once instead of dragging it out. When I finished, I went to bed because it was getting late, and I was tired.  
When I woke up, I had a missing text from Stiles.  
Stiles: How's Pennsylvania?  
I quickly type a reply.  
Me: I don't know. I haven't seen much of it. Yesterday, all I did was help bring furniture and boxes into the house. I haven't scoped out any of the town yet.  
Stiles: Well, let me know later. I'm curious.  
Me: Okay. I have school today, so no scoping the town until after.  
Stiles: That sucks. Text me later.  
Me: Okay, Stiles. I gotta get ready for school.  
I got up and took a shower. I dried my hair, got dressed and put on my makeup before leaving the house. Today was the day school started. I walked to Rosewood High. On the way, I noticed signs up that had a picture of a blonde girl. The signs read 'Still missing' and 'One year later' and 'One year anniversary of Alison DiLaurentis' disappearance'. So her name was Alison. I felt a pain in my chest, both for the missing girl and for Allison Argent, my best friend that I left at Beacon Hills.  
I arrived at school and turned in a copy of my transcripts and everything else I needed to hand in before receiving my schedule. First period was English III with Mr. Fitz. When I reached the classroom, I took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Two girls approached me. One had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other had straight brown hair and brown eyes. I could tell that they were the popular girls in school.  
"Hey. You're new, right?" the girl with brown hair asked. "I haven't seen you around before."  
I answered, "Yes. I'm new. I arrived yesterday morning."  
"Cool. Where are you from?" the blonde asked.  
"A small town called Beacon Hills. It's in California."  
"California? Nice," the brunette said before introducing herself. "I'm Mona Vanderwell."  
"And I am Hanna Marin," the blonde told me.  
"Lydia Martin," I introduced myself.  
The teacher came in and started writing his name on the board. Hanna and Mona took their seats in the desks to the left of me.  
Mr. Fitz turned around and said, "Holy crap."  
I follow his line of sight to the girl a couple of desks behind me. She looked up and her eyes widened. I looked between the two and figured it out. They must have met and hooked up without realizing they would be each other's student/teacher. The girl's phone dinged.  
"Sorry," she apologized.  
Mr. Fitz snapped out of it and introduced himself, "Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher."  
The rest of the school day was uneventful. Just another school day. I met a girl named Spencer Hastings and a few other people. The boys looked at me like boys usually do. Eventually, I headed home. I called Allison.  
"Hey, Lydia. How was school?" Allison asked. Stiles must have told her school started today.  
I answered, "Mostly dull. However, I did learn a few things."  
"Like what?"  
"Yesterday was the anniversary of a 16-year-old girl's disappearance. And this one girl and her teacher hooked up before finding out they were each other's student/teacher."  
"They did? How do you know?" Allison questioned.  
"Because there is no other explanation I can think of that explains the looks that were exchanged when they saw each other in class," I answered with a chuckle. "I gotta admit. It is nice being away from the supernatural issues, but I still would rather be in Beacon Hills."  
"I feel you. That summer away was great, especially after the break up with Scott, but I wanted to get back."  
"Yeah."  
"Lydia!" my mom called from downstairs.  
"I've got to go. My mom is calling me. Let me know if something happens in Beacon Hills."  
"Alright. Bye, Lydia," Allison said.  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked downstairs. I asked Mom, "What is it?"  
"It turns out you aren't the only new teen in this town. Someone moved in a few houses down, yesterday, if you want to go say hi."  
"The more people the better," I said with a smile before walking out of the house. That's not true, but I should know a few more people in Rosewood. I saw two girls in front of the house where the other new girl lived.  
"It is from my mother," one of them said as I approached, referring to the basket of food she gave the other girl who I guessed was the new girl.  
"I figured. Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want."  
"It all belonged to Alison."  
I walked up to them. "Hi. Sorry if I am intruding. I am Lydia Martin."  
"Maya St. Germain," the new girl said.  
The other girl introduced herself, "Emily Fields."  
"Nice to meet you. I moved in yesterday. I love your outfit, by the way," I told Emily.  
She smiled at me. "Thanks."  
"Where are you from?" Maya asked.  
I answered, "Beacon Hills, California."  
Maya turned to Emily. "Is Alison a friend of yours?"  
"She was, a long time ago."  
"That's all I get? No details?"  
Emily answered, "Uh, there were five of us who used to hang out, but... We don't anymore."  
"Would it be outrageous of me to ask if you'll help with our last few boxes?" Maya asked.  
"Yes. But I don't mind."  
"I do. Sorry, but I need to know my way around the town, so I am going to go. It was nice meeting you both."  
"Bye, Lydia," they said in unison.  
I roamed the town and figured out the popular hangouts. Eventually, the sky started getting darker, and I headed home. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes before answering the phone.  
"Stiles," I greeted.  
"You said you would call me," Stiles reminded me. "You haven't yet, and I know it is getting close to dark over there."  
"There isn't much to tell. People are alright, and I know the popular hangouts. I miss Beacon Hills. Even if it is crazy, and I was out of the loop most of the time."  
"Sorry about that," he apologized.  
"Yeah, whatever. Look, I gotta go," I told him as I approached my house.  
It was still weird talking to him and being friends with him. I knew he had feelings for me, and he was always there if I needed to talk. He had a crush on me since third grade, and he knew I was intelligent. I never gave him the time of day until the Winter Formal. Even after that I didn't give him much. But after Jackson left, we started talking, and we became friends.  
Jackson. Now that is complicated. After being bitten by Derek, the pack alpha, he started turning into a Kanima. This kid named Matt was controlling him and making Jackson murder people. When Matt was killed, Allison's grandfather started controlling the Kanima, and he made Jackson kill himself. When Jackson woke up as an alpha Kanima, the pack had to eliminate the threat, even if it meant kill Jackson. I did not know this until the situation was almost resolved. When Stiles told me that Jackson was alive and I could save him, I had to try. I returned his house key to him, and he started turning back to normal. Then Derek shoved his claws into Jackson. Jackson collapsed, and I thought he was dead. Then he woke up with blue eyes. He was now a beta werewolf, and he moved to London. I tried not to let it bother me that he had not contacted me since he moved.  
Two hours later, I sat in my room reading. Suddenly, I heard police sirens. I got off of my bed and rushed downstairs and out of the house. The police surrounded Maya's house. By the time I reached the house, the crowd had already formed.  
"What happened?" I asked someone in the crowd.  
"They found Alison DiLaurentis' body," they answered.  
My eyes widened. I looked at the scene and the body bag that was being brought to the ambulance. Poor girl.  
When I went home a little bit later, I called Allison. She picked up on the second ring.  
"Hey. What's up?" she asked.  
I answered, "You remember the girl I told you went missing about a year ago?"  
"Yeah."  
"They found her body," I informed her.  
"Her dead body?" Allison questioned.  
"No, her body of water," I told her, rolling my eyes. " _Yes,_ her dead body."  
"Do they know what happened?"  
"She was murdered and buried in her backyard. The cause of death is still unknown, but they found her less than an hour ago. I gotta go. It is getting late."  
"Night, Lydia."  
"Night," I said before hanging up and going to bed,


End file.
